The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fern plant, botanically known as Nephrolepis exaltata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Regina.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in Malaga, Spain, as a naturally-occurring somaclonal variant in a population of tissue-cultured plants of an unnamed selection of Nephrolepis exaltata.
Since 1988, asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar at Malaga, Spain, has shown that the unique features of this new Fern are stable and retained through more than 100 successive generations of asexual reproduction.